Ben Grimm (The Thing)
}}| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:orange;" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"|Important Information |- | Gender | Male |- | Family |Mr. and Mrs. Grimm |- | Status | Alive |- | Eye Color | Brown |- | Hair Color |originally blonde |- | Height | unknown |- ! colspan="2" class="color2"| Other |- | Affiliation | Hero |- |- |- | Home | Unknown |- |} Personality Ben Grimm quintessential "tough-guy" of Fantastic Four but because of his transformation he's also the tragic member of the Fantastic Four.Ben's exterior is as hard as stone and he has a gruff disposition, but inside he has a heart of gold. Appearance Before his body changed he had blonde hair and unknown eye color. He had average height and he was little on the over weighted side. History As a high-school student Ben Grimm meant his lifelong friend Reed Richards. And Victor Von Doom a future enemy. Though having different backgrounds science student Reed told Ben about his dream. To build a rocket ship and go to space. Grimm joked to fly the rocket when the day comes. After he finished college, Ben Grimm had earned some degrees in engineering. Grimm than joined the United States Marine Corps. There he was trained to be a test pilot . While in the Air Force, he was ordered to be a pilot on a top secret mission to Vladivostok in the Soviet Union. Few years later he finally went on the trip to space with Reed, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm and Dr.Doom. In space he was the one to put the plants put so the storm affected him more. Powers/Abilities Ben Grimm has the power to left heavy things that rage to buses to farris wheels. He is hard head so anything that hits will not really hurt him. Relationships Love Interests Debbie Grimm= Debbie was Ben's wife before he turned. Ben loved Debbie with all his her heart. Though when she came back from space and his body changed. Debbie was scared of him so he left him. Ben of course was heart brokened. |-| Alicia Masters= Ben loves Alicia. He meet her at bar and at first didn't really noticed but of course she brought him a drink and they talk and little bit and found themselves in love. Friends Reed Richards= Reed and Ben had been friends for a long time since college. When they went to space they grew even more close. Ben of course tries to make Reed fall in love with Sue in Fantastic Four. |-| Sue Storm= Sue and Ben had been friends for a long time as well. Ben treated her like his daughter that he never had. |-| Johnny Storm= Johnny and Ben have a strange relationship though they fight a lot Ben treats him like family. |-| Trivia You can add anything to this! Just make sure it is true please! * Gallery thethingforfantastic.jpg thethingforfantastic3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Working On